The Long Way Home
by Sorsha711
Summary: How do you leave the only home you have ever known? Erestor reflects on his life and loves as he completes his final duties as Imladris’ Chief Counsellor. a prequel to In the Garden
1. Chapter 1 Beginning at the End

Title: The Long Way Home, Chapter 1

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Erestor/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set in Imladris 133 years after ROTK); Het.   
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. Just because they come alive in my imagination doesn't make them mine. Sigh!  
Summary: Erestor reflects on his life and loves as he completes his final duties as Imladris' Chief Counsellor --- a prequel to In the Garden

A/N --- OK, EC… you asked for stories about the other elves to go with the storyline of In the Garden. Here is the first. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1 --- Beginning at the End

Imladris, FA 133

Erestor stood in the doorway of his office as the last of the boxes were carried out to join the rest in the huge caravan of wagons and carts that would soon depart for the Grey Havens. The time for the final sailing of elves had come and the thought of leaving the only home he had ever known tore gapping holes in his heart, the pain of which came close to drowning out the call of the sea. Blinking through his tears, he was stunned to note that the study was now empty, ready to house the chief advisor to the new Lord of Rivendell, the second son of the Gondorian King Eldarion.

Walking slowly though the empty room, he looked into each bookcase, cabinet, and closet, anxious to be sure he had not forgotten anything. Pulling up a step ladder, he stretched his fingers into the corners of the upper shelves, determined to overlook nothing. /It is not as if I can send a message asking that an item be forwarded to me in Aman. If I leaves something behind I meant to bring, I just know it will bother me until the end of time/

Stepping back down, he felt a wave of sadness swamp him. /How did the time go by so fast? It seems it was only yesterday when the twins, Glory, and I returned from Lorien, having fulfilled our last promise to Elrond. It is even harder to believe Arwen has been gone for over eleven years. Still, we have all agreed; tis time./

Walking over to enjoy the view from the study's balcony one last time, he mused/it does not seem possible that I will never again stand in this place and see Imladris spread before me. While I am looking forward to seeing my parents and Elrond again, I wish this were not the end of our time in our valley. Except for brief journeys and the years I served in the Army of the Last Alliance, I have never been far from this place. Imladris was still emerging from the valley walls when I was born… these ancient gardens as new to the world as I was./

_Flashback_

_Imladris, SA 1733_

_Like all elflings, the tiny newborn came into the world profoundly aware of his surroundings. At the moment, he was curiously studying the strange beings hovering over his cradle. He recognised the sounds these beings made even if he did not yet know what they were saying. Two in particular sounded very familiar to his sensitive hearing and he focused on the one with white hair and a lyrical voice as he bent to lift him into his arms._

"_I am your Ada, ion nin and this beautiful lady is your Naneth. The tall elf by the bed is your sworn brother, Elrond." Walking through an open door onto roughly packed ground that would eventually become a broad patio to serve his parents chambers, his Ada turned so that he could see the sweeping vistas and tumbling waterfalls spread out before them. "This is Imladris… it is our home. When you are a little older, you will help your brother with its care. We are creating a sanctuary for all in need in our troubled world, most especially, our people… the Eldar." (my son)_

_The tiny elfling studied the wild beauty of his new home and, in his heart, understood this place was special. Father and son strolled slowly into the young gardens surrounding a small cluster of buildings, the white-haired elf explaining each new sight that came before them. "We still have much to do, ion nin. We have only finished a small part of the main house. Elrond has many plans and he will need you to help him complete them. You will bring great joy and good counsel to us all, for you have a great intellect and a pure heart… I can tell already." (my son)_

_Neither took note of the fond smile the healer shared with his patient as he gave her a draught to help ease the ache of childbirth. It gave the tall elf great joy to know his dear friends' child was the first to be born in his new realm, just as the parents had been the first couple to marry when they made this valley their home. He had no doubts their child would make great contributions to Imladris in the centuries to come… indeed, to all Middle-earth, and it filled his heart with pride to be named his brother._

_The new mother watched her husband introduce their son to the world and spoke aloud prayers of thanksgiving for the gift of her son, his father, and the new home they had found in the realm of her smiling companion. It did not surprise her when his voice joined hers in the singing. Life had been hard for so long, the pleasure and joy of this day swamped all other thoughts._

_Through the open doorway, a snippet of conversation drifted to their ears. "You will do many things in you life, penneth, but never forget that love is the greatest gift our creator gave us. Treasure it when you find it… cherish your family and friends, my son, and know you are blessed to be granted their company, as we are to have been to be gifted you as our son. Welcome home, Erestor. Welcome home." (young one)_

End Flashback

Startled back to the present by the voices of several elves packing boxes onto a wagon drawn up to the patio under his balcony, he forced himself to smile in response to their greetings before turning away from the view. Spotting a small scroll lying on the floor in the shadow of a large cabinet, he bent to retrieve it. Noting it was a letter from Elrond written the night before he left for Aman, Erestor tucked it carefully into an inner pocket of his robes for safe-keeping.

Satisfied they had left nothing else behind, he moved to the door that led out into the main hallway of the great house. Pausing, he looked back once more as he dashed tears from his cheeks. It still felt wrong to be leaving. His Ada's words echoed in his thoughts… in his heart. This was his home. /How am I to leave it/

Sighing, he stepped out and closed the door behind him. He had other rooms to check before they could leave… and a final promise to fulfil. He was still the chief counsellor of Imladris and he would see to his duties until he handed them over to his successor. Relieved to still have tasks to complete, Erestor turned and disappeared down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2 Tell Me a Story, Pez

Title: The Long Way Home, Chapter 2 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Erestor/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set in Imladris 133 years after ROTK); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. Just because they come alive in my imagination doesn't make them mine. Sigh!

Summary: Erestor reflects on his life and loves as he completes his final duties as Imladris' Chief Counsellor --- a prequel to In the Garden

Chapter 2 – Tell Me a Story, Pez

Having finished his inspection of the offices that had served his many junior advisors, Erestor moved slowly down the hall to the door of the main library. He and Melpomaen had spent most of the preceding millennia preparing for the relocation of the great Library of Imladris to Aman. The brothers had despaired the possibility of completing this task. As Elrond's chief librarian, Melpomaen had overseen most of this work.

At their lord's direction, the rare and often-times only copies of the ancient history and lore sheltered there had been copied in exacting detail, so that they could leave behind a complete copy for the next inhabitants of the valley. The same had been done for the unparalleled medical collections housed in a smaller library near the Healing House and in the Music Library adjacent to the Hall of Fire. The hold of two of the ships that had sailed with Elrond had groaned under the burden of the items already ready for transport under his watchful eye. These massive collections had been Elrond's personal obsession for most of his life and he often felt they would be his only lasting legacy to Middle-earth… and perhaps, in Aman.

Still pondering this thought, Erestor stepped into the familiar peace of the library, the soaring ceilings seemingly held aloft by the endless rows of crowded shelves and cabinets. /He never realized how much he gave to this land… how much it owes to his many sacrifices. Mel and I have made it our personal mission to make sure the records are here that document that fact along with all the other sacrifices of our people. Elion understands and cherishes the importance of what we are leaving to his care. He takes great pride in the accomplishments of his great-grandfather and his eldar ancestors… a fitting heir to _gwador nin_, and to the line of the peredhil./ (_my sworn brother_)

Moving to stand behind his younger brother, he noted that Melpomaen was in the process of comparing the final inventory of the reshelved manuscripts, scrolls, and books that had been completed within the last few months. "Did we finish them all, _muindor_? There were so many to complete and I have been greatly worried we would not finish our task." (_brother_)

Nodding absently, Melpomaen held up his hand requesting a moment to complete his work before answering. Smiling at the familiar mannerism, one the younger elf had acquired millennia ago trailing around after his older brother, Erestor stepped away from the table and began to peruse the shelves that faced the main reading area. Spying a book of tales Elrond had written for children, he reached to pull it out for review.

/I thought this was one Naneth copied. Her script puts all of our efforts to shame for it is so fine… and her drawings have such life! I remember when Elrond first wrote this… Mel was but a tiny elfling and he wanted to use the stories he had told me when I was that age to help teach Mel… Mel and Glaurlas to read. That was so long ago…/

-----

_Imladris, TA 3417_

"_Nay little one… do not lift your hand when you try to form the letter. You will blotch the ink and your script will be hard to read. See how Elrond has formed it in the book he wrote for you? Let me show you the motion one more time…" Erestor began, looking up from the parchment as he heard someone enter the library. _

"_Naneth? Did you need one of us?" Erestor inquired, noting the lines of worry and distress on her ageless face. Concerned, he quickly rose to hurry to her side. "Nana?"_

_Forcing a smile to her lips so as not to worry the young elfling labouring over his lettering, she whispered, "Aye, I need to speak with you ion, but this is not news Melpomaen needs to hear immediately." (son)_

_Nodding, he looked back at his brother. "Mel… Nana needs to speak to me in my study. I will return shortly. Please practice writing your name for me while I am away."_

"_Nana, will you came and see it when I am done? I am getting very good at writing, am I not, Wester?" the young one asked, his pride evident in his expressive face._

"_Indeed, penneth. I am sure Nana and Ada will want to see how good you have become. Take your time and use your best hand, Mel. I will be back in a few minutes," Erestor instructed, laying a loving hand on the small head of the child._

_Taking his mother's arm, the pair moved across the room to the doorway of his office. Once inside, he asked, "What has grieved you so, Nana? Is everything alright?"_

_Wiping a tear from her eye before she could begin to cry, she met her son's gaze. "Nay, it is not. I know of no other way to say this than to bluntly state what has happened. Glorfindel's sister, her husband, and their son were killed in an Orc raid. As you well know, they were on their way here to make their home with us. Only their daughter survived the attack, along with a several adults. Lord Gildor's company of travellers came upon the attack in time to save her and the others, but Lady Meluind_ _and the others were already lost."_

_Deeply shocked by this news, he whispered a prayer for the departed fëar of his mentor and friend's family. "How is Glorfindel? This news will devastate him for he has been waiting with such joy for their arrival. His sister's family is all that is left of his immediate kin."(spirits)_

_Pulling her son into a fierce hug, Taerad replied, "He is as you would expect. After all, Glorfindel and Melu were the only members of their family to survive the crossing of the Helcaraxë. Lady Indril had to pull her to safety in the tunnel under Gondolin to stop her from going back to fight with him against the Balrog. Now to die… within little more than a day's ride of our sanctuary. Elrond and your father are with him, but he is inconsolable."_

_Hugging her in return, he vowed, "He has us and we will help him with the care of his niece. Is she unharmed?"_

"_The scout Gildor sent ahead says she is deeply in shock having seen… what happened to her mother and brother. Her father died trying to defend her, using his body to shield her to his death," his mother informed him. "They should arrive later today. She is but two years younger than Melpomaen, so it will comfort her to have someone her own age to befriend her."_

"_I had so hoped he would have his childhood free of the need to comfort another's grief. He is so young." Sighing, he glanced through the door at his young brother. "What is her name?"_

"_Glaurlas… her name is Glaurlas," she replied._

-----

"We did it, _tôr_!" Turning, he found Melpomaen had completed his review of the lists and had risen to join him by the shelves. "I have been through the list of materials to be copied and it seems all have been completed! I too had worried we would not finish in time." (_brother_)

Smiling, he replaced the book on the shelf before clasping the younger elf's shoulder. "Well done! Your scribes have worked hard to complete this task. Elion will be pleased to know he will have a complete copy of his great-grandfather's libraries. He has brought us copies of documents we lacked to take with us. I have the list of these items his chief advisor gave me upon his arrival. We will need to resist the temptation to open the crates bearing them until we reach Aman! Elrond will quite pleased to see what we bring."

"Then it would be a good idea if we ask Cirdan to have them placed on one of the other ships than the one in which we will sail! Neither of us could resist their lure otherwise." Laughing, Melpomaen throw his arm over Erestor's shoulders and led him toward the door. "Come, Lord Counsellor. The day wanes and we have much yet to do… like join our family for a final picnic by the river before we sail!"

-----

Settling against the broad truck of a tree, Erestor watched a tiny, golden-haired elleth sitting by the river playing with her dolls. The beauty of her features was a pleasing blend of several members of her family, but reminded him most keenly of her great-great-uncle, Glorfindel. Feeling his eyes upon her, she looked up and smiled… a smile that melted hearts and brightened the dreariest of days. With the awkward grace of a toddler, she pushed herself to her feet and tottered to his side.

"Tell me a story, pez."

Grinning, he lifted her to sit in his lap. "A story? Humm… let me think. What story should I tell…"

-----

_Imladris, SA 3420_

_He felt a small hand tap his shoulder and he looked over to find he had been joined by his newest pupil. "Suilad, Glaurlas. How may I help you?" (Greetings)_

_The second book of stories for elfling Elrond had written appeared from behind her back. "Would you read me a story, pez Wester?"_

_Noting the lingering shadows that darkened her sky-blue eyes, he set his own book to the side and accepted the large volume. Shifting to make room for her in his lap, he smiled as he offered, "I think I can manage that. Come and sit with me so that we can read one together."_

_Grinning, the tiny elleth clamoured into his lap. "I cannot read, Wester. Mel calls me a baby because I cannot read as much as he can."_

"_Does he now? Well, remember Mel is two years older and he can only read a little more than you, so fret not, penneth." Giving her a quick hug, he continued. "You will soon surpass him if you continue to progress as you have in the last year. I am very proud of you, for you are a very good student." (young one)_

_A beaming smile turned in his direction, causing the corners of his mouth to lift of their own accord. "I am going to learn all there is and be as wise you and Elrond. Do you think he will let me be his advisor too?"_

"_Ah, so you plan to be an advisor like my Naneth. That is a worthy goal, Glaurlas. Do I need to worry you will replace me as Chief Counsellor?" he asked, careful to keep his amusement from showing._

_Giggling, the elfling shook her head. "You are so silly, Wester! Nobody could take your place! Elrond needs you. Besides, I will be too busy to be chief counsellor, so I will be a regular advisor."_

_Grinning now that she had, he asked, "While I am relieved to know my position is not in jeopardy, what other tasks will you have that will take so much of your time?"_

"_Taking care of our elflings, of course! We will have five elflings… or maybe more, so I will be very busy taking care of them," she replied, turning to settle into his lap. "I want to read the story about the elleth with golden-hair that lived in the woods and took care of the baby rabbits. Can we read that one, Wester?"_

_Chuckling, he gave her another hug. "Aye we can, but is not five elflings rather a large number for us to have?"_

_Shaking her head firmly, Glaurlas replied. "Nay. Five is just right. You will be a very good adar."_

-----

A small hand tugged at his tunic. "Are you not going to tell me a story, _Adar'ra_?" (_Grandfather_)

Startled back to the present, he bent to press a kiss to the top of her golden head. "Indeed, I will, Collant. Let me see. How about one your Naneth'ra liked… the story of the elleth that lived in the woods and…" (Grandmother)

-----

New cast members:

Elion (star son) – the new Lord of Rivendell, the second son of Eldarion and great-grandson of Elrond

Meluind (lovely heart) –Glorfindel's sister

Glaurlas (Golden leaf) – Glorfindel's niece

Collant (Golden gift) – Erestor's granddaughter


	3. Chapter 3 Of Love and War

Title: The Long Way Home, Chapter 3 (betaed)

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Erestor/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set in Imladris 133 years after ROTK); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. Just because they come alive in my imagination doesn't make them mine. Sigh!  
Summary: Erestor reflects on his life and loves as he completes his final duties as Imladris' Chief Counsellor --- a prequel to In the Garden

Chapter 3 --- Of Love and War

Erestor took his time lighting a torch to carry with him into the vast gallery. He had not been into the shrine of sorts, that Elrond had built at the dawn of the Third Age to honour his ancestors, since the last time he had accompanied his lord there. That had been in the final days before the peredhel left Imladris for the last time.

On that day, he joined Elrond to review and approve the final mural the elf lord had commissioned to complete the telling of the story. Glorfindel had stood to one side, worried the image would not fulfil the expectations of their friend and leader. He need not have worried, it had been brilliant.

Moving slowly along the right side, Erestor studied the images captured on the walls of the gallery, the statues that commemorated important figures in Elrond's life. Many artists had, over the millennia, contributed to the collection that depicted the history of the Eldar in Middle-earth in all their majesty and tragedy --- the scenes of the awaking at Cuiviénen, the Great Journey, the founding of Doriath… the return of the Noldor through the horrors of the grinding ice and the epic struggles that had claimed their mighty kings. The ancient kingdoms of old glowed with the splendour they had held… echoed with the horrors of their doom.

Across the way, the wall celebrated the glories of the three original houses of the Secondborn with honour and pride. These images inexorably flowed toward the battlefields of the War of Wraith to the founding of Númenor to the capture of Sauron… to the destruction of the mighty island nation of the Edain. The angry seas had not settled before Gondor and Arnor rose to begin the line anew, leading to… Isildur and the Army of the Last Alliance. The rangers of the Dúnedain held pride of place, guarding the byways of the north until it was time… Estel… Aragorn… Elessar… Arwen and a final new beginning.

Looking to the middle of the room, the counsellor studied the two statues that gazed back in his direction. The marble came as close to expressing the boundless energy and drive that had, in Erestor's imagination, driven the restless spirit that was Eärendil… as much as mere stone could hope. The breathtaking beauty of the elleth at the mariner's side never failed to capture his attention or remind him of the unreasoning crush he had held as a child for the image of his lord's mother. The couple stared straight ahead, their hands entwined and their eyes fixed on the future. They stared at the wall that completed the gallery on the far end of the room.

Looking back to his right, Erestor studied the image before him. It had been no idle inspiration that had led Elrond to include his own portrait beside the waterfalls of Imladris, juxtaposed to his twin on the far left wall. Their images flanked their parents and spoke to the eternal separation of the peredhil clan… the twins most especially.

Walking with deliberate strides to the far end of the gallery, he gazed up at the image he had not seen since that day over a hundred years earlier, when Elrond had viewed the completed mural. Estel and Arwen stood smiling serenely back at him, their beauty flawlessly captured, their love for each other and the whole of Middle-earth sparking in their eyes, and the joyful acceptance of their destiny clear for all to see.

He had often wondered as a child at the precise spacing Elrond had maintained in the march of history along the smooth plaster walls. It had not been until he had stood beside his sworn brother that day that the full measure of Elrond's foresight was revealed. His brother had known… known for millennia what would happen and yet, he had been true to the will of the One, even as his own heart was shattered.

Dropping his eyes to the sword that hung beside the smiling couple, he reached out to touch its cool surface. It seemed to throb with energy… as if it knew what was about to happen. Reflecting on its history, a part of he was prepared to believe it did. Sighing, Erestor slid his hand into the inner pocket of his robes and removed a small pouch made of the finest blue silk.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the drawstring and let the weight of the mithril fall into his hand. Glancing back up at the painting of the niece of his heart, Erestor said a silent prayer in her memory as he honoured her last request, one made in the hours before her death in Cerin Amroth. The light of his torch caught at the details of the exquisitely crafted necklace as it nestled against Andúril before he turned away and strode from the gallery for the last time.

-----

Dousing the torch in a rain barrel by the doorway leaning onto a small patio, Erestor took a deep cleansing breath to free his mind of the images the Hall of Memory always evoked. /I should not have waited so long to fulfil my promise to Arwen, but I could not bring myself to go sooner. An unreasoning part of my heart wanted to keep the necklace and take it to Elrond, even if I could not bring him his daughter. Still, it was not mine to take or my choice as to where it should go. Perhaps, Arwen understood better. Taking it to Elrond would have only reopened the wound…though it is doubtful it has ever closed./

Walking over to the edge of the patio to look down a winding path into the gardens, he was struck by how often he had stood in this very spot over the many millennia of his life. He had taken to coming to this isolated patio after his return from Mordor. His service in the Army of the Last Alliance had left him scarred and emotionally withdrawn. He had seen too many of his friends, his kin… his king, die violent deaths only to have their sacrifice squandered by the weakness of Isildur to return unscathed.

Caught in a wave of memory, Erestor let his thoughts drift back to those days. He had returned determined to resume his duties as Chief Counsellor as if nothing had happened. His mother had held the post in his absence, the added workload a welcome distraction from her worry over the safety of her loved ones. His return had freed her to concentrate on helping her husband, his father, recover from a serious wound he had sustained during the last battle.

Erestor had thrown himself full-bore into the management of the realm's affairs. Elrond had been lost in his grief and guilt over his foster father's death, Isildur's treachery, and his own father's injury. The burdens that came with being the expected heir to the king had added to his friend's misery and Erestor had gladly taken on as many as he could to relieve Elrond of their weight. He had buried himself in his office and seldom lifted his head to see what was happening beyond its doors.

Many of their kin had decided the time had come to sail and he was kept busy making arrangements for their passage over the sea. Still others flocked to Imladris seeking her shelter and a place at the court of the Lord of Imladris. Elrond had turned none away and the rooms vacated by one family that sailed were quickly readied for a new one moving to the valley. All were looking to his foster brother for leadership and counsel… for healing… for hope and Erestor had devoted himself to helping Elrond meet his new obligations.

So lost was he in the endless work that seemed to flow into his office like the waters of the Bruinen through the valley, he had lost track of himself. Before he had marched off to war at his father and Elrond's side, he had found great pleasure in the tutoring of his younger brother and Glorfindel's niece. His evenings and many of his midday breaks had been spent in the company of other young elves of the realm. One in particular had captured his attention and he had often lain awake on his dusty bedroll in Mordor imagining his homecoming.

Her name was Gaerfin. Her father had been one of Glorfindel's senior officers and her mother had been a scribe in the small library serving the Healing House. She was tiny, not quite reaching his shoulder, with a stunning mane of copper-red hair. The combination of her unusual hair and striking deep blue eyes had quickly captured his interest. Her ready wit and agile mind had been the final lures to win his heart. They had reached an understanding before he marched that they would announce their betrothal upon his return.

She had been waiting when he marched through the main gate at his lord's side, his father's weakened body held before him on his horse. Their reunion had been brief as the need to help get his father to the Healing House had been his top priority. Helping sort out the arrangements for the troops from Lindon that had followed Elrond to Imladris had been the next. Then there had been the need to go through the records and accounts of the prior seven years to reacquaint himself with the state of affairs in the realm. Next had been… the list of issues that demanded his time had been endless.

What time he had found for more personal matters had left him feeling awkward and unsure. The war had made him doubt himself in ways he never had before. It had made him too away of the consequences of making an error in judgment or a rash decision. At odds with this was a lingering desire to throw all caution to the wind and cease the day. He had seen too many die to fail to understand the fragile nature of life… even for an immortal.

It all left him confused and unwilling to commit to Gaerfin as he had promised. In the end, it had come as no shock… and yet a great shock still, when she had followed her parents to Aman the next summer. This small garden had become his place of retreat in those years, to lick his wounds and draw his mental barriers more firmly around himself to avoid another heartbreak. The roar of the falls was near enough to sooth, but far enough away so as to allow him to think… and think he did.

-----

_Imladris, TA 11_

"_Erestor? I am sorry to disturb you but… I thought you might enjoy a cup of tea. It is your favourite. I made it for you because you look so weary."_

_Looking up from his contemplation of the cover of a closed book, Erestor found he had been joined by Glaurlas. "Thank you, Las. You did not need to do this, but I will enjoy the tea all the same."_

_A relieved smile lit her lovely face. Offering the cup, she proudly informed him, "I added honey as I know you like it in your tea."_

_Taking a sip, the elf had to struggle not too make a face as the overwhelming taste of honey, far too much honey, assaulted his senses. Forcing a smile to his lips, he nodded his thanks. "I see you did. Thank you. I think I will let it cool a little before I drink more."_

_Tilting his head, he studied his friend's ward. Glaurlas had grown into a lovely young maiden in the thirty years she had lived in Imladris, though she was still many years from her majority. The shadow of grief had been slow to leave her eyes. It had worried him to see her clinging to the doll he had given her for her first begotting day after her parents' death when they had returned from Mordor eleven years earlier. It had been a relief when she began to leave it in her room in the months after their return. /Having her uncle home again must have been a comfort. She must have lived in terror of losing him too./_

"_Have you finished the essay Lord Elrond assigned you? It is due in class tomorrow," he commented, referencing the small school they had founded to meet the needs of the valley's youngest inhabitants._

"_Aye, I have. I finished it several days ago. The topic was interesting, so it was enjoyable to read the journals he suggested. I particularly enjoyed the ones his great-great grandfather kept. The High King kept such neat and organized records. I was surprised to see how much time he took in overseeing the day-to-day running of his kingdom. I think I had supposed him to have spent most of his time reading reports of Morgoth and planning strategy," she observed._

"_I had a similar reaction when he assigned me the same report when I was your age. I asked him why he had given me that assignment. His answer might surprise you, so I will await hearing your thoughts on it," he prompted, smiling at her inquiring look. _

_Moving to sit beside him on the bench beneath a rose arbour, she asked, "How did you know I planned to ask him that?"_

"_Because I suspect you found the assignment as unexpected as I did. Let me know what you think of his answer." Seeing her eyes resting on the now cool cup of tea, he forced himself to reach for it and take another sip. "It was very thoughtful of you to bring me tea."_

_A beaming smile lit her face. "I was happy to do it for you. You work so hard and… I like helping you."_

-----

Smiling at the memory, Erestor had to question his lack of insight that day. In retrospect, it was clear that the young elleth had developed a crush on her tutor. It had taken him many years to recognize the signs… and this uncharacteristic oversight had given his family and friends many opportunities to have fun at his expense… and, eventually to meddle. /Meddle! I cannot now say who had the most fun in baiting me… Ada or Elrond? Poor Glorfindel was completely clueless of his niece's relentless attempts to catch my eye and win my heart. Both of us assumed she would marry Mel. It did seem natural…/

Laughing at the memory of the years that followed, he turned to walk toward the family quarters of the Last Homely House, needing to make his final inspection of the suites for any items left behind. A rueful smile clung to his lips as he disappeared into the sprawling complex. /I was as clueless as Glory, so I can hardly say much to him. He now finds those memories as funny as the rest of our family does/

-----

Gaerfin (Copper-red hair) – Erestor's first love


	4. Chapter 4 Home

Title: The Long Way Home, Chapter 4

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Erestor/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set in Imladris 133 years after ROTK); Het.   
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. Just because they come alive in my imagination doesn't make them mine. Sigh!  
Summary: Erestor reflects on his life and loves as he completes his final duties as Imladris' Chief Counsellor --- a prequel to In the Garden

I would really appreciate some feedback… please!

Chapter 4 --- Home

Erestor paused near the doorway leading to the family rooms of the great house. An open archway onto a patio altered the acoustics in this portion of the sprawling complex, changing the roar of the falls into a gentle rumble. While the basic design of the Last Homely House had been entirely of Elrond's imagining, he had encouraged its other residents to contribute to the final plans. In the end, their home had been crafted rather than built and the special gifts granted to her many people had shaped it in the most surprising of ways.

His father, ever the consummate musician, had spent endless hours carefully adjusting the position of the various hallways, arches, windows, and vaulted chambers to meet the precise calculations necessary to fulfil his unique vision. As an elfling, Erestor had watched with great curiosity as the angles of walls and the alignment of openings were carefully marked and measured. Though his changes had often times been subtle and were easily overlooked, it was his Adar's contribution that had created the special magic of Imladris… a magic that lingered in the hearts of visitors long after they left the valley.

Lindir had listened… listened to the ceaseless flow of falls and the river, the ever-changing currents of the wind that swept down the steep slopes of the cliffs that guarded the valley, the murmur of the trees in the woods the surrounding them, and combined what he had heard with his memories of the sounds of the creaks and groans of a house as it aged. When he was finished, the Last Homely House was not simple a sanctuary; it had become a massive musical instrument that channelled the unique sounds of Imladris into a harmonious symphony that breathed life into stone and wood.

The Last Homely House was unique in all of Arda, or at least in all of Middle-earth. Elrond had brought his love of the natural world and his burning need for a sanctuary from the harsh realities of the rest of this land to his plans. His naneth had seen those plans through the eyes of a mother and had organized the rambling complex into a home for her extended family. Glorfindel had viewed the valley with the heart of a warrior and the soul of an artist. He made sure their home could be easily defended, but graced its hard surfaces with murals of profound beauty. His father had given it voice and he had been her caretaker.

Everywhere he looked, he saw a mark left behind by some long gone friend or loved one. Everywhere he stood, he heard the spirit of his father in the very air that whispered down the halls. His heart beat in harmony with the sounds of this valley and sang to the music his father had created. /How do I leave this behind… never to hear this again/

Knowing there was no satisfactory answer to this question, he turned the knob of the door and entered a long hallway. With his mother's guidance, Elrond had clustered all of the rooms reserved for their family in one large wing of the house. Each suite had its own sitting room, bath, and separate sleeping chamber, but it was in the shared rooms that the family lived most of its evenings.

One room, its door open to the hallway, drew his attention. In the years before they had started the school, the elders of the family had taught their elflings in its sunny confines. It had been one of the first rooms Elrond had completed so that it was available for Erestor's classes. Stepping inside, he let his eyes drink in the many drawings the generations of children had made to cover the plain white walls. /I started it… though Nana was not pleased to see my attempts at artistic expression! Ada and Glorfindel had to talk her out of having the wall repainted and then encouraged me to add new drawings. I was obviously not destined to be a great artist, but they still wanted to foster my interest./

Noting the works of his brother, Glaurlas, the twins, Arwen, his own children and grandchildren, and Mel's children and grandchildren, Estel… Arwen and Estel's children and grandchildren, he felt the press of time for the first time in his long life. For all the changes that had taken place in his life, their move to Aman promised to replace everything he had known with something new and he fought the desire to rebel against the call.

Walking through the room, he opened each cabinet as he came to it, searching the dark corners for lost treasures. A sudden bright laugh captured his attention and he walked to the window to see what was happening to cause this joyous response on such a sad day. Below, in the small courtyard serving the main family sitting room, he watched as Glaurlas and Mel's wife, Ivorithil, helped several mother cats coax their kittens into a number of large, roomy baskets for the trip to Aman.

The cats had been part of Imladris since the beginning, the line begun by several strays that had climbed into the wagons fleeing Eregion under Elrond's protection. His mother's two cats had been the only ones to have an elf of their own, but the others had soon found homes. A large orange tabby had declared the lord of the valley as his personal servant and caregiver, much to the peredhel's amusement. Most of the cats that now called the valley home had descended from those hardy stowaways. Those that claimed their family would once again journey with their elves to a new home… those that had not already crossed the sea with Elrond and his parents.

Smiling as he watched his youngest son arrive to carry the baskets to the wagons, he let his gaze linger on the golden head of his wife. Feeling his gaze, Glaurlas looked up to meet his eyes. The love that shown from their sky-blue depths took his breath away as they always did. Lost for the moment in their lustre, he asked himself for the countless time/why did it take me so long to notice… to recognize that look? I was so consumed with the past, I almost missed my future…/

-----

_Imladris, TA 236_

_Striding down the long hall from the family quarters, he wondered/what is it my father and Elrond found so amusing about sending me to fetch Glaurlas from the library? It would have made more sense to send Mel. My little brother is rather slow in his courtship of Las, so it would make more sense to send him to find her. He needs to be nudged in the right direction if he is to make any progress in winning her hand. Nana is becoming less than subtle in her comments about wanting a daughter-in-law and grandchildren. They need to take him in hand and shove him out of their nest so that he feels the urge to make one of his own/_

_Quietly opening a side door into the main library, Erestor quickly scanned the massive room for the elleth. A flash of brilliant gold drew his attention and he moved slowly through the stacks to a large table surrounded by towering shelves of manuscripts, scrolls, and maps. It did not occur to him at the time to wonder that he alone never had any trouble finding Glaurlas. He had, in recent years, developed a flawless instinct for sensing her spirit… another source of great amusement for his kin._

_/I should not begrudge Elrond whatever amusement he finds in this. He has little enough to make him happy since his marriage other than his sons. I wish there had been another option for him rather than marrying that poor excuse for an elleth. He deserves so much better than her cold, biting tongue and shallow self-absorption. I still feel it would have been easier to convince the nay-sayers that he was the rightful heir of the king, than tie himself to that one… may time prove me wrong/ This silent rant had become an old and frustrating refrain in the years since his sworn brother and lord had married the only child of the rulers of the Golden Wood._

_Shaking off his regrets over his friend's sacrifice, he let his attention focus on the elleth bent over the table, reading a dusty tome from the First Age. The delicate beauty of the tiny elfling he had once tutored had matured into the breathtaking vision before him. Like her uncle, Glaurlas possessed a mane of thick, glistening golden hair that fell in deep waves down her back. Her eyes were a paler sky-blue than Glorfindel's, and had the power to rob him of breathe. Why this was left him confused and too uncomfortable to speculate. She had also inherited her uncle's mischievous personality, thought it had been slow to appear. His younger brother had long been her favourite target, retaliation no doubt for the early years of torment at his hand._

_In the end, however, it was not her fair features or playful attitude that seemed to draw his notice. Glaurlas had proven to be a fine scholar and had absorbed all the information he had shared with her over the years with an endless hunger. It had come as no surprise to him when she finally approached Elrond to offer her serves as a scribe in the library. _

_In a voice far more solemn than was his normal tone with their family, he had gently declined her offer… before asking her to instead report to his office in the morning to begin her training as a junior counsellor under Erestor's supervision. He still wondered at the wink and conspiratorial grin Elrond had shared with his Ada over her shoulder as he was hugged soundly by the delighted elleth._

_/They are up to something… I can feel it. I would ask Nana, but she seems to be a part of it too, as does Mel. I must keep my eyes open because I refuse to be taken unawares in one of their games! Ada is as bad as Elrond/ he decided, still lost in his silent appreciation of the lovely elleth._

"_Did you need me for something, Erestor?"_

_Startled, he found that the sky-blue eyes he had been contemplating had turned up to meet his brown ones. Tamping down the blush that threatened to spread across his face, he nodded his head. "Indeed. Elrond and Ada asked me to find you. They have finished their new composition and wanted you to join the rest of us to hear them perform it."_

_Erestor was surprised to note her bright smile dimmed a little upon hearing his answer. Dropping her gaze back to the parchment in front of her, she quietly replied, "Would you please tell them I will be there shortly. I wish to finish my report before I retire to the family rooms for the evening."_

"_Report? What report keeps you working so late, Las? I was not aware you had any pressing items to complete," he commented, bothered by her uncharacteristically subdued response._

_Keeping her eyes focused on the work before her, Glaurlas sighed. "It is not pressing, but I wanted to complete my research on the advantages and weaknesses of various types of beans early, so that you could finish your report on expanding our field crops. I know Elrond wanted it as quickly as possible so that decisions could be made well before spring."_

_Pleased by her dedication to her work, he moved to look over her shoulder at the document before her. "Excellent! I had been hoping to finish that report by the end of the week. If you have this part finished, I would appreciate you help in researching several other crops. How far are you from being finished?"_

_Smiling shyly up at him, she offered, "I should be finished within the hour. I would be glad to help you with the remaining research. What information can do you need me to gather?"_

_Pulling up a chair to her right, he reached for the finished pages neatly stacked to one side of the one she was completing. "I have a list of several crops that I have not had time to research and had planned to give them to Glanfer in the morning, but, since you have finished this part, you will be better able to find this information quickly. Excellent work, Las!"_

_Glancing up, he was captured by a beaming smile turned in his direction. To his surprise and dismay, he felt himself becoming aroused by the sight of her lovely features glowing with happiness in response to his complement. /I wonder what she looks like after she has been kissed? Does she glow like… Ai! What am I thinking? She is little more than a child. I was her tutor for Eru's sake! Besides, she and Mel are destined for each other… we have said this since she was a tiny elfling/_

_Rising quickly to his feet, he bowed formally, needing to flee her presence immediately. "Thank you for your good work, Glaurlas. Come by my office in the morning and I will assign you the other items that need to be researched. Do not linger here much longer, for I am sure Mel is waiting for you to join him… as are the others."_

_To his amazement, the dazzling smile faded instantly and her face closed to him. "I will do that. Thank you."_

_Unsure of what to say/This is very much out of character for Las… this rapid shifting of moods. I hope she is well, for she is not usually given to such behaviour./ Erestor bowed again and hurried from the library. Had he looked back he would have noted the disappointment clearly marking the elleth's face. He would have also noticed the three elves in the corner._

_-----_

_Moving quietly through the doorway onto the patio, the three eavesdroppers shared a frustrated look. "For such a wise elf, he is completely clueless in this!"_

"_Aye, Ada, you are right. What can we do to help him open his eyes?" Melpomaen asked, his concern evident._

"_Little, I suspect. He must come to this knowledge on his own… in his own time. If we push too hard, he may become stubborn or withdraw more completely." Glancing up at their tall companion, Lindir asked, "Any ideas, Elrond?"_

"_I am afraid you are right, meldir. He is not yet ready to accept this. In his mind, he still sees the tiny elfling that arrived here so frightened and alone. Until he allows himself to acknowledge the change in how he views her… feels about her, he will not allow himself to consider Las as someone he may court." Looking at Melpomaen, he observed, "And, I suspect he still holds to the idea the two of you would make a good match. You are right; he is clueless for someone so wise!" (friend)_

_Chuckling, the younger elf nodded. "Glaurlas and me! Has he never noted how we argue constantly and delight in playing practical jokes on each other? We would not survive a week if we tried to court!"_

_Sobering, he noted, "Still, I hate to see Las so disappointed each time he walks away. If he would only look, he could not miss the hurt he causes her each time he does this."_

"_Indeed… for such a wise elf…" drifted across the patio as the three elves walked away to rejoin their family and prepare for an evening of music._

_-----_

_Stepping out of the deep shadows cast by the house, Erestor watched the three disappear into the garden, taking its winding paths back to the family wing. Moving to sit on the side of a large fountain, he let the shock he was feeling settle over his mind and heart. /Las… and me? That is what they have been scheming to accomplish? I must be wrong! Surely they cannot approve of my courting her! Mel is… Nay, apparently, I was wrong to have assumed their match. He is right… they do fight like… like brother and sister./_

_Lost in thought, he sat long into the night considering his feelings for the elleth in question. /Surely they are wrong. Las and me/_

_-----_

_Imladris, TA 248_

_His work finished for the day, Erestor rose from behind his desk and stacked together the last documents that needed Elrond's approval into a manageable pile. Sliding his hand underneath to avoid wrinkling a thick stack of letters, he moved silently over to the door that connected his office to his lord's. Hearing a response to his knock, he pushed open the door and carried his load over to Elrond's desk._

"_Here are the letters you dictated this morning. Your scribe completed them earlier and I have proofed them for errors. They are ready for your signature. I also have a draft of the trade agreement with the Prince of Belfalas ready for your comments. We can discuss it in the morning. The final document is Glorfindel's weekly report. He left it while you were teaching the advanced class this afternoon," he concluded, smiling to lesson the formality of his speech._

"_Thank you, my friend. We have had a productive day. Leave it all on my desk and I will sign the letters in the morning." Rising from behind the massive desk, Elrond gestured for Erestor to precede him out of the door onto the balcony beyond. "Join me for a glass of wine before we end our work day. I still have some time before I dare turn up at the nursery. Her minder will be giving Arwen her bath and I have been banned from being there for that event. Apparently, she expects to play when she sees me and is difficult to hold still and bathe if I arrive too early!"_

"_My niece is enchanting, but she may be more… mischievous that the twins combined!" Erestor teased. "Ada insists she reminds him of you when you were an elfling."_

_The doting father assumed an innocent expression, a look that he had passed down to his three children. "I deny that! I was a near perfect child… he confuses me with Elros! Still, I think we are in for a difficult few years until she settles down. If she is like the twins…"_

"_She will still be a handful long after her majority! Your boys show no sign of settling down anytime soon… except now their mischief tends to involve ellith or playing jokes on poor Glorfindel." Laughing, he corrected himself. "What am I saying? Glorfindel taught them most of what they know and is just as dangerous in a group of ellith as they are! He deserves anything he gets!"_

_Taking a sip of the wine he had poured, Elrond studied his friend. "I seem to recall the same could have been said for you at that age. Glorfindel's influence too?"_

_A wistful smile transformed the oft times too serious face of his chief counsellor. "No doubt… Glorfindel and you! Life was… in some ways, simpler then… or that is my memory, at least. Then came the War… the death of the king… Isildur… your need to marry Celebrian to unite our peoples… it all seems to have lost its innocence."_

_Frowning slightly at the melancholy tone, Elrond decided to confront his friend's avoidance of risk… and therefore, life. "Perhaps it has… or perhaps we have simply forgotten how to take joy from life. You and I share a trait, gwador. We are too given to living in the past and ignoring the present. We forget to look for those simple pleasures we used to love so." (sworn brother)_

_Chuckling softly, Erestor stared into his glass of wine as it contained the secrets of Eä. "I have wondered how long it would be before you gave me this 'talk'"_

_Fixing him with a fond smile, Elrond asked, "So, you know what I plan to say? Tell me and spare us both the telling on my part."_

_Opting to cut directly to the chase, he offered but one word… a name. "Gaerfin."_

"_She would have stayed had you asked, but you know this already. Why do you cling to your hurt, as if she abandoned you? You never let her close again once you returned from Mordor." Watching the tightly closed face across from him for any sign of his thoughts, the peredhel pressed. "Was it really such a surprise when she sailed?" _

_Erestor was silent for a long time… so long Elrond had begun to doubt he would answer his question. "Aye, it was. I know that defies logic for I gave her no hope or encouragement that my heart remained true to her, but… I did not expect her to leave me. It hurt… badly, when she did."_

"_Why?" Seeing the question in his friend's eyes before he could voice it, he added, "Why did you expect her to stay? Did you say anything that should have made her hope you would soon snap out of the depression that descended on you in Mordor and make good on the promise you had made to her before you marched? Did you truly love her Erestor, or did you simply enjoy her company when things were 'simple'?"_

_Unwilling to answer the question, Erestor rose and walked over to the railing to watch the sun set behind mountains. Movement in the gardens below drew his gaze. His heart skipped a beat as Glaurlas came into view in the middle of the path through the hundreds of roses Elrond and his mother grew. He watched with hungry eyes as she bent to inhale the fragrance of a rose, a delicate golden yellow bloom with a blush of pink at its tips that Elrond had names in her honour on her coming of age birthday._

_To her right, an ellon appeared. Erestor recognized him immediately as one of the warriors Glorfindel had been grooming as a future commander for the Imladrian Guard. It occurred to him that he had seen this particular elf on a number of occasions lately… always when Glaurlas was near. Without realising it, his hands clinched the railing and an angry scowl transformed his face. /How dare he…/_

_A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. Startled, he looked around to find that Elrond had joined him at the railing and was watching the scene below. "You lost Gaerfin because you did not love her enough to risk making a mistake that she might not be the right elleth for you. Do you want to take that same risk with Glaurlas? Do you have the right to expect her to wait forever? Think on that, gwador. I would hate to see us both lose the chance to marry for love." (sworn brother)_

_Patting Erestor's shoulder in support, Elrond set his empty glass on a nearby table. "I must take my leave. The most beautiful elleth in all of Arda is waiting for me to read her a story and tuck her in for the night. I will see you at dinner."_

_/Am I willing to take that risk… the risk this time that I might lose her forever to another because I am too scared to open my heart to her/ His heart clinched into a tight ball of fear at the thought. /I must either accept that I will lose her… or seek to win her hand./_

_As if feeling his eyes on her, Glaurlas looked up. In that moment, their world changed._

_-----_

_Hesitating but a moment as the evening meal ended, Erestor followed Glaurlas out of the side door into the gardens rather than return to the family sitting rooms to read or join in one of the other activities his family enjoyed. "Las… do you mind if I join you for your walk?" _

_He did not miss the hope that sprung to life in her eyes, nor miss the glow that brightened her features. He knew in his heart she was seeing the same outward signs in his own face and, to his surprise, he was glad that this was the case. Offering her his arm, he covered her small hand with his much larger one. A soft sigh left her lips and he glanced down to find her shining face turned up to his. The past fell away and the present… their future began._

-----

An amused laugh broke though the memory. His sister-in-law shook her head at him, obviously having enjoyed the sight of the pair of them lost in each others eyes. Smiling, he mused/Thil should be used to the sight after so many centuries. I have been lost in my beloved wife's eyes since that moment on the balcony of Elrond's study… and I have no intention of ever trying to free myself. My heart found its home that day./

-----

Ivorithil (Crystal moon) --- Melpomaen's wife, a Teleri healer from the Havens that came to Imladris to train with Elrond and found her love. Her name is shortened to Thil.

Glanfer (White beech) --- a scribe who was mentioned briefly in my other story, "In the Garden". Glanfer's elflings meet Elrond and Meril in a garden and he tells them a story about a meeting he had with Treebeard.


	5. Chapter 5 In the Garden

Title: The Long Way Home, Chapter 5

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Erestor/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set in Imladris 133 years after ROTK); Het.  
Feedback: **Constructive feedback appreciated.  
**Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. Just because they come alive in my imagination doesn't make them mine. Sigh!  
Summary: Erestor reflects on his life and loves as he completes his final duties as Imladris' Chief Counsellor --- a prequel to In the Garden

Chapter 5 --- In the Garden

Hearing his name called by one of his assistants, Erestor reluctantly turned away from the window and the lure of his wife's gaze. Striding over to the doorway, he spotted a dark-haired Noldor scribe hurrying down the corridor in his direction. "Yes, Dúrhir, what do you need?" (dark river)

Bowing, the young ellon began, "We have the items from the kitchens and pantries ready to be added to the wagons. I thought you might wish to review what we have packed to make sure we have not left anything out."

Smothering a smile at the eagerness to please this particular ellon always displayed, Erestor nodded in agreement. "Very well, _penneth_. I want to make sure we have packed all of the wines and miruvor we plan to take. Lord Elrond may not have been able to find a site to grow the vines he took with him when he sailed and we will need to have a goodly stock to tide us over until we can begin to produce a new vintage." (_young one_)

"Indeed my lord. Lords Elladan and Elrohir are debating adding more to our supply out of concern we may run low. They would welcome you council on this matter I am sure," he added.

Chuckling, he followed his scribe back into the main house, making a mental note to complete his review of the family quarters before they left. "I have no doubt they have already added all there is to take assuming their nephew can grow more."

Casting a grin over his shoulder, Dúrhir admitted, "They were saying just that when I left to find you, so tis likely that this may have already been resolved to their satisfaction."

-----

"I say we leave Elion six bottles of a good vintage and a dozen of the new pressing. That will have matured sufficiently for drinking in a few months. It will not be the best that young, but it will tide him over until next summer when a new vintage will be made."

Nodding, Elladan pulled six bottles of miruvor from the crates in front of him and placed them on the table. "These are not our best… but it is a servable year. We did not get as much rain as we needed to produce the ideal berry that year. It has not aged as well as I would have liked. Still, it is… servable. Perhaps a few more of this instead of the new pressing, for that promises to be a very good vintage."

Frowning, Elrohir noted, "True… but, that FA74 has improved greatly with age. Perhaps in another one hundred years or so it will have mellowed sufficiently to be quite desirable. If Ada has had no success in planting the vines he took with him, we may well run short unless we ration closely. While I hate the thought of leaving Elion no reserve, I am sure he could get a few bottles from Eldarion to see him through the winter. Our nephew has been hording some of our best vintages for years… as did Estel."

Sighing, his older brother admitted, "I tried to convince him to gift me some of his reserve the last time I visited Minas Tirith. He would only give me three dozen bottles… though there were some treasures in the lot."

Irritated, Elrohir demanded, "He gave you three dozen! He only gave me two… though he did include a dozen or so cases of some outstanding wines to make up for that. The two cases of port alone are a great prize."

"He gave you some of the port… the port he gets from the Shire! He has the entire yearly pressing reserved for his purchase save for what the Hobbits keep for themselves! I have been trying to get my hands on…"

A laugh from the doorway interrupted their exchange. Looking up to see Erestor lounging against the frame, they demanded in unison, "And what is so funny, _meldir_?" The fact that their question was asked in perfect harmony was no longer a source of surprise to one that had known the peredhil princes since their birth. (_friend_)

Pushing away from the door, their chief counsellor moved over to join them beside the last dozen cases of miruvor yet to be packed in one of the wagons for travel. "The two of you sound like dwarves arguing about their horde of riches. Pack it all, for Eldarion has likely anticipated your greed and will send a ration for his son until the new vintage is ready next fall"

Smiling in relief, Elladan happily replaced the bottles he had selected earlier in their places in the crates. "I will have a servant pack the rest of the new pressing and the other wines we left him, as well. What else do you think our nephew is sending for Elion? It would be nice to have a larger quantity of other goods to allow us to ease into life in Aman with the tastes of our home to savour."

Shaking his head at the pair, Erestor replied, "The larder is all but bare save for some basic goods such as grains and flour. Eldarion sent me a message some months ago to urge that we take all we want as he foresaw this need. He knows we leave our valley with a heavy heart and he wishes to make our transition to life in our new home as easy as possible. He will miss the two of you greatly, for you have been his mentors and closest advisors since his youth." (_my friends)_

Looking away to hide the tears his friend's words inspired, Elrohir murmured, "We will miss him and his family as well. He reminds me so much of his parents… a pleasing blend of the two. Elion is very like Ada."

"Indeed he is. He will be a fitting heir to you, Elladan," Erestor commented. "You two have done well in helping him prepare for his duties."

"He is well suited to his new role. Elion is far more the scholar than is his brother, so he will guard the libraries like a hawk. Tarcil is a born leader," Elrohir added. "He will make a fine king in his time."

"That he will, but we have plenty of time to discuss such matters as we travel. I will leave you two to see to the packing of the remaining vintages and I will continue my final inspections." Sighing, he noted, "Elion and his court are due to arrive within the next few hours. I have much to do before we turn the care of our valley over to his hands. Can one of you check that the welcoming feast will be ready for their arrival? Tis the least we can do since we are taking all the wine!"

-----

Mentally checking off the various tasks still to be completed, Erestor made quick work of reviewing the household items Dúrhir had assembled for transport to Aman. In addition to the set of mithril goblets and chargers Gil Galad had commissioned for his foster son's state table, his wife and sister-in-law had selected three sets of china, several sets of crystal, and innumerable silver and mithril vessels to carry with them. Many had been gifts from other realms, but most were family heirlooms that were cherished pieces of tradition.

Fingering a pewter candelabra made by one of the smiths that had fled Eregion under Elrond's protection, he smiled to note Glaurlas and Ivorithil had included many such gifts among the items they had packed. /Not only will Elion have no wine to drink, he will have no means to light his empty halls! I hope Cirdan has enough ships waiting to carry this lot! Tis a good thing we have been shipping items to Aman on earlier ships or we would need a fleet to rival the one of the Host to make our crossing/

Deciding to complete his inspections of the dining hall and the Hall of Fire since he was close by, he moved next to the soaring hall. Stepping inside, he took a moment to study the massive tapestries that covered the walls of most of the vast space. /I wonder if Elion realises these are copies of the originals? Nana spent many years overseeing their creation so that they could take those when they sailed. I am glad she saw to their transport rather than leaving it to me. Many of the oldest ones had become quite fragile with age./

Moving to admire the one closet to him, he noted/Arwen did many of the needlepoint works for the Hall. Having his grandmother's works should be sufficient to make these special for the new Lord of Rivendell. He cannot fail to recognise her handiwork. She was supremely talented and captured such detail with thread and needle. She had to replace this one a second time after her father sailed for he took the first with him. Little enough of her that he was able to carry West./

Determined not to become lost in melancholy thoughts, Erestor took a deep breath in hopes of regaining his focus. Looking around the hall, he was pleased to see that last of the collection of musical instruments his father had amassed had been packed, save for a wonderful selection of duplicates he had instructed be left. Walking toward the stage, he let the memory of his father's music replay itself in his mind… his heart.

"The very walls seem to echo the music your Adar gifted us."

Glancing over his shoulder, he greeted his friend with a sad smile. "Indeed, they do, Glorfindel. I was thinking that very thought."

Smiling, the blond warrior moved to stand by the counsellor. "I imagined you were. I for one am looking forward to hearing him play again, Elrond at his side. Those two are the finest musicians I have ever heard… thought there was an elleth in Lorien that perhaps matches them. She is a niece of Galadriel, I believe. As lovely to look upon as she was talented."

Nodding, Erestor added, "I know of whom you speak. Ada told me about her after one of his trips to teach master classes in the Golden Wood. I would imagine she has sailed already."

"Most probably." Sighing, the Seneschal observed, "As much as I will miss our valley, it is time to leave. It has not seemed like home since Elrond and your parents sailed. I miss having our family complete."

Studying the lines of exhaustion the returned guardian usually took pains to hide, he noted, "You have lost so many. I forget that most of your family is in Aman already. You did not have a chance to see them before you were rehoused an adult and sent to protect Elrond."

Placing a hand on Erestor's shoulder, Glorfindel countered, "Las and you… your children and grandchildren are here. Elrond's sons and grandchildren are here. I have not been alone and have been quite content in my life in this valley surrounded by the new family the Valar gave me. Still, it will be nice to see my parents and my sister… the others again. I have missed them."

Deciding to lighten the mood, Erestor teased, "I seem to remember you were not all that pleased with the thought of my becoming part of your family in the beginning. I felt some sympathy for the balrog when…"

-----

_Imladris, TA 248_

"_We will need to confront him eventually, melme," the elleth argued. "It would be best to do it immediately so that he does not learn of our alliance from the gossips. He would be hurt to find out from others." (love)_

_Nestling Glaurlas close, Erestor bent to nuzzle her throat, his lips teasing the soft skin under her left ear. Sighing, he murmured, "I know this, Las, but… I do not think he will look with favor on my suit. You are so much younger…"_

_Stepping back so that he was forced to meet her stern gaze, Glaurlas demanded, "Erestor, I find no cause for concern over the difference in our ages, so let that be! I love you, you pigheaded elf! Now, let us agree to go to my uncle and…"_

_Aroused by her fiery temperament, Erestor pulled her firmly back into his arms. "Enough! I concede! We will go to him tonight and ask his blessings. Until then… I think I need a kiss to give me motivation!"_

_Giggling at the mischievous leer he had plastered on his handsome face, Las melted into his embrace. "I think I can arrange that!"_

_The kiss quickly deepened as the lovers became lost in the pull of their growing bond. Since the magical night when Erestor had admitted his love for her, the pair had been meeting in secret in a remote part of the massive gardens that surrounded the Last Homely House. Both had wanted a little time to explore their feeling and enjoy those first heady days of courtship away from the ever watchful eyes of Imladris. Despite their best efforts, they knew their secret had been discovered and that it was only a matter of time before her uncle found out._

_Neither however had planned for him to find out as he did… not from the gossips, but from happening upon their secret garden while they were lost to the world in each others arms. The fierce growl behind them, followed by a steely grip clamped to his shoulder was their first warning that they had been discovered. The "What is the meaning of this?" that echoed off the valley walls did little to improve the situation._

"_Glorfindel… mellon nin… let me explain…" (my friend)_

"_Uncle… it is not as you think! I love him!"_

"_Have you lost your minds! Glaurlas is but a child! She and Mel…"_

_Infuriated, Las took charge and forced her way in between the two ellyn. "I am no child! I am well past my majority and will chose who I will accept as my suitor! I love Erestor and he loves me! Mel is like my brother, for Valar sake!"_

_Shocked blue eyes dropped to stare at his niece's determined glare. "Erestor? You love Erestor? But… When…? Las are you sure?"_

_Mollified by the obvious shock in his eyes, Glaurlas gently cupped her uncle's cheek. "Very sure, Uncle. I have loved him since I was but an elfling. Had he not returned my feelings, I would have accepted no other."_

"_Erestor? You love her as she loves you?" he croaked out._

_Reaching up to place a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, Erestor promised, "I will love her all of my days, Glorfindel. She is my other half. I too will accept no other. My intentions are honorable. I seek to make her an offer of marriage. We both would cherish you blessings of our betrothal."_

_A radiant smile overtook her face, as Glaurlas turned to face him. "Betrothal? You are ready to betroth yourself to me, meleth nin?" (my love)_

_Smiling, Erestor gently pulled her back into his arms. "I have been ready since that night we first walked together in the gardens, Lirimaer. I knew then that I had found my mate and that there would never be another for me. But, I do not mean to rush you…" (lovely one)_

"_Nay… you are not rushing me! I have loved you for so long! I would gladly betroth myself to you if you are ready for this," she interjected, hope and love adding a new depth to her flawless beauty._

_A chuckle to their right drew their reluctant attention. "It seems that is resolved. One year from today we will be celebrating a wedding it seems."_

"_You accept our match, uncle?"_

_Laughing, Glorfindel bent to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I do not recall being asked! Should it now matter, I gladly accept this match. I could not have hoped you could find a finer elf as your partner, penneth, had I searched the whole of Arda for one. Welcome to the family, Erestor." (young one)_

_The sound of suppressed amusement caused the three to look toward the archway that led into the small garden. It had somehow not come as a surprise to find his parents, brother and lord watching from a nearby path. Elrond had not been able to resist offering, "For someone that took so long to act, he is quite headstrong once he gets going!"_

_Nodding, his father had agreed. "Indeed. He has ever been this way."_

_Rolling her eyes at their antics, Taerad had moved forward to embrace Glaurlas. "Oh, I have been waiting for this day for so long, my dear. We have so much to plan! What say you to having the ceremony here in this part of the garden?"_

_Erestor had watched in helpless fascination as his mother had led his newly betrothed wife away to discuss the details of the wedding. Within seconds, he had been left alone with the other males in their family. Taking pity on the dazed elf, Glorfindel had suggested, "I think a small celebration is in order. What say you all to our returning to Elrond's study while Mel here rounds up some appropriate refreshments?"_

_Laughing, Elrond had draped his arm across Erestor's shoulders and led him back toward the house. "A fine idea! May I suggest a couple of bottles of strong wine and a selection of sweets… cheesecake perhaps? Both Erestor and Glory will likely need their bracing effects it they are to survive the coming year!"_

-----

Chuckling, Glorfindel noted, "He was right! That was a trying year! I never knew there was so much involved in planning a wedding!"

Laughing in response, Erestor pushed his uncle-in-law and dear friend toward the door. "He was indeed. Now, there is still much we must see to before we can leave. Have you inspected…"

-----

Feedback welcome!


	6. Chapter 6 A Pleasant Mix of Them All

Title: The Long Way Home, Chapter 6

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Erestor/OFC, others implied  
Rating: R  
Warning: AU (Story set in Imladris 133 years after ROTK); Het.  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated.  
Archive: AFF; FF  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Lady Victoria for betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Prof. Tolkien. Just because they come alive in my imagination doesn't make them mine. Sigh!  
Summary: Erestor reflects on his life and loves as he completes his final duties as Imladris' Chief Counsellor --- a prequel to In the Garden

_"His house was perfect, whether you liked food, or sleep, or work, or story-telling, or singing, or just sitting and thinking, best, or a pleasant mixture of them all."  
J. R. R. Tolkien_

Chapter 6 --- A Pleasant Mixture of Them All

"Ada?"

Looking up from the shipment manifests he and his scribes had been reviewing, Erestor smiled in greeting to his youngest child. "Aye Lathril? What can I do for you, _penneth_? (_young one_)

"We have run out of room in the wagons set aside for the plants you wish to take to Aman and you need to decide if another can be spared to carry the rest. Gli is arguing with Nárion about her demand for more wagons and nothing is being accomplished," she announced, grinning at the looks her comment had produced among the members of her father's staff assisting him with the final inventories.

The decision by Lord Elrond and her father to bring a vast number of plants with them to Aman had engendered a long raging debate amongst the peoples of Imladris. While most enthusiastically supported the plan, a vocal minority felt they were wasting valuable cargo space taking plants with them, plants they were sure already existed in the Blessed Lands. The refrain, "but, my lord, the Lady Yavanna has surely made more for our use in Aman," had become a running joke between her and her Uncle Mel.

Sending an irritated glare at his grinning assistants, Erestor rose and walked over to join his daughter. "Your sister and her betrothed are always arguing about something, my dear… this issue in one that they have debated for years. They are both too used to having their own way and too stubborn to compromise. If they did not love each other so passionately, they would never stop to do anything else. I do hope their marriage will finally calm these outbursts, for they seem to have grown more frequent since they announced their betrothal."

Casting a teasing grin over her father's shoulder at her husband, Lathril observed, "Nana says half the time they only argue so they can have an excuse to makeup. They have waited so long to marry that they do not know any other way. You need to have a long talk with them on the voyage, Ada, and suggest they find other, more discrete ways to express their passion for each other."

Giving her a mock glare, Erestor retorted, "Only if you and Gell are there as well. In fact, your brothers could benefit from such instruction as much as the four of you."

"Of course we could, Ada, but we only learned our conduct from you and Nana," the black-haired elleth responded. "At least none of us have become so… engrossed in the moment that we tumbled into the river and needed to be saved from going over the falls by Adar'ra and Lord Elrond."

Feeling his face flush a bright red at the reference to an incident that had occurred a month prior to his wedding, Erestor swiftly took his daughter's arm and led her from the room. They had barely cleared the door when those left behind began to laugh. Lathril joined them as she heard the faint, "I will yet strangle my brother for ever telling you that story!" muttered by the elf dragging her down the hall.

-----

Lathril was still giggling when they reached the courtyard. Sending her a quelling glare, Erestor stopped under the shade of a large tree that sheltered much of the cobbled expanse to assess the situation. Years of dealing with his daughter and her intended had taught him it was best to know the lay of the land before venturing into the midst of one of their arguments. As his youngest had warned, his oldest child and her betrothed were standing beside an empty wagon, Gli holding a large potted rose in front of her, completely oblivious to the crowd that had gathered to watch their latest argument.

"Ada has given me instructions that all of these plants are to go with us and I will see this done if it is the last thing I do in Middle-earth," Glivalen proclaimed. "You will simply need to find another wagon to carry whatever you had planned to transport in this one. I am taking it and that is that."

"So I am to understand that these plants have priority over the personal property of my warriors? You have lost all sense of reason if you think I will ask those that have long defended this realm to leave their property behind so that we can carry a bunch of plants to the Blessed Lands!" Nárion fumed. "This plan is ridiculous and a waste of valuable space. Now move aside so that we can begin to load this wagon."

"Your comments are what are ridiculous! I have never suggested your warriors should be asked to leave their property behind. I have clearly said that the other wagons need to be reorganised to a make room for the extra items," the elleth bit out, her golden-hair shivering in the dappled light as she took a step toward her love. "I watched the earlier wagons being loaded. You let people stow items willy-nilly without any thought to making the best use of the entire space."

A harsh bark of laughter greeted her words. "If you were so busy looking over my shoulder, it is entirely probable that your wagons are the ones in need of reorganisation! I have little doubt you can find room for all of these worthless plants in one of them if you think it so important! With the number of trunks and baskets that still need to be packed, it may be that I will need to re-task one of those for transport of personal property, so you might want to decide what you will leave behind while you repack your wagons!"

Knowing the situation was dangerously out of hand, Erestor took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I would suggest that both of you look to your own assignments and stop this foolish behaviour at once."

The ring of command in his voice had the desired effect. Both elves froze, turning guilty eyes to meet the narrowed gaze of the Valley's Chief Counsellor. "Ada… I can explain."

"My lord, this is…"

"Silence! I will hear no further arguments on this issue," Erestor commanded. "The decision to bring the plants was made by Lord Elrond before he sailed and he left it to us to see it done. Your opinion of this endeavour is irrelevant. None will be left. You are to see that they are all made ready for safe transport to Mithlond and nothing more."

Sending the errant pair a stern glare, he continued. "Of the highest priority are the belongings of our warriors and their families. Our Lord holds them in the greatest love and esteem, as do I. Their interests are our interests. Their belongings will be handled with the utmost care! I personally saw to it that adequate space was allocated for the transport of all of their property in addition to the plants. Your only task this day is to see to the packing of the wagons assigned for these items… which includes seeing that the wagons are efficiently loaded to make the best use of their space. I will accept no excuses or delays. I suggest you concentrate on seeing this is done and leave your bickering for another time and place."

Satisfied by the contrite nods he received from the lovers, he turned to go back to his own work. Spotting a young mother struggling to close the lid of a basket of personal items, a squirming baby on her hip making the simple task all but impossible, Erestor moved in her direction. "Allow me, Sídhwen."

Glancing up, the maid gave a relieved sigh and promptly handed him her son. "_Hannon le_, my lord. Doronorn is cutting his first tooth and has been fussy all day. I have not been able to finish packing for he insists on being held. Can I impose on you to hold him for me while I run back to our chambers to make sure I did not miss anything? My husband is still on guard duty until the new Lord's men take the watch and I am left alone to see to our belongings." (_Thank you_)

Taking his agreement for granted, the elleth turned and hurried back into the rambling house. Surprised brown eyes stared after the harried elleth for a moment before the loud squall of the elfling drew his attention to his charge. Sighing, he began to gently bounce the baby in hopes of soothing his distress. "Ah… Doronorn, your Nana will return shortly. There is no need to cry."

Bright blue eyes studied the elf that held him before settling on the waves of blue-black hair that fell around the elf's shoulders. Chubby fingers reached out to grasp a handful of the thick hair, quickly tangling his fingers in the simple braids Erestor had elected to use that morning. With a chortle of pure glee, the elfling stuffed the captured plaits into his mouth and began to chew, his fist keeping a firm hold on the strands.

Groaning, Erestor moved to sit on a nearby bench and began the delicate business of extracting his hair from the infant's drooling mouth. "Nay, Doronorn. My hair is hardly a suitable treat. Come now, release my braids and I will take you to find something far tastier."

"You must tell me what fascination your hair holds for elflings, _mellon nin_. I seem to remember my grandchildren, as well as, your own children found it impossible to resist its allure." (_my friend_)

Sending an irritated frown in Celeborn's direction, Erestor agreed, "I have never understood the attraction my hair holds for babies either. I think your granddaughter was the worst, but she had me wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born, so I took no notice of the inconvenience."

A sad smile accompanied the elf lord's nod. "Arwen had us all wrapped around her finger, Estel most securely of all. I keep looking about expecting them to join us and add their belongings to the wagons. It seems so… wrong to be leaving them behind."

Noting the lost, uncertain look in his old friend's eyes, Erestor shifted to make room for the Sindar on the bench. "Come and sit for a minute, _mellon nin_. You look tired." (_my friend_)

Sighing, Celeborn dropped down beside the other elf. "I am tired. I miss my wife and… I have not told you…"

"Told me what, Celeborn?" Seeing the grief in the pale blue eyes of his companion, Erestor abandoned his efforts to free his hair and gently laid his hand on the other's arm. "Come… tell me. This news weighs heavy upon your heart. You need not bear its pain alone. We are your family and will ever support you."

Reaching up to absently pat Erestor's hand, Celeborn stared out across the courtyard. "My daughter has caused a scandal. She has asked Elrond to leave the house they were to share and… spread rumours he has been unfaithful to her. He has withdrawn, stung by the vicious gossip that resulted. He found a large house in the garden district of Valimar and your parents share it with him. Other than a few close family and friends, he sees no one... seldom leaves the house. Celebrian holds court at her house, feeding the flames of gossip. Galadriel has been unable to curb her wild behaviour."

"Ai! Eru have mercy!" Erestor murmured. "How long has this been the case?"

"For many a year, I regret to say. I did not want to burden you and the twins with this news, but I will need to tell them and the rest of our family once we have begun the voyage," the Sindar replied, the dejected slump to his shoulders at odds with the usual grace of his demeanour. "We will all need to be ready to come to Elrond's aid. Galadriel is devastated by Celebrian's behaviour and I can only hope that…"

"She and Haldir do not renew their affair."

Stunned, Celeborn stared at the dark-haired elf. "How…?"

Tightening his hold on his friend's shoulder, Erestor confessed, "Mel and I heard the rumours and we resolved to discover the truth. On one of his visits to Lorien, Mel found a stairway that afforded him a view of Haldir's quarters. He saw an elleth enter wearing a brown cloak that he knew to be Celebrian's. They did not pull the shades as quickly as one would expect and he saw more than enough to confirm the rumours."

Sagging, the silver-haired elf seemed to age before his eyes. "I can offer no excuse for her conduct. It defies all of our laws and customs. Had we known, we would not have allowed them to behave so… at least not in Lorien."

"If it gives you any comfort, Elrond knows this. He never questioned yours and your lady's conduct."

Nodding faintly, Celeborn admitted, "It does. I hold him in great love and esteem. It has pained me to know what he is enduring in Aman. He deserves so much better."

Hesitating, Erestor finally asked, "His parents… Lady Elwing has not welcomed him home?"

"Nay. From what Galadriel knows, she sent him a letter bidding him wait to visit on the day he arrived and has not written since." Lifting his head to meet the worried brown gaze of his friend, he added, "He was devastated. He nearly faded when he felt Arwen and Estel pass from us. Your father told Galadriel that he withdrew into himself as he did when Elros died. As Lindir understands it, Elrond met their spirits in Mandos as they healed before passing beyond the circles of the world and would have stayed there had Arwen not begged him to live."

Stunned, Erestor stared at the other elf. "Why did you not tell me this earlier? We should have left…"

"No, we could not," Celeborn interrupted. "We had work still to do and Elrond of all people would not want us to abandon our duties to the One. It would have made a mockery of his own life had we betrayed our duty for him. We can now leave knowing we have left our descendants a secure legacy, our work done. Imladris, like Lorien, will now pass to the care of Arwen and Estel's children, but we needed to be here to help them prepare. It is time and Eru calls us home."

Before Erestor could reply, the elfling in his lap gave his braids a sharp tug to regain the elf's attention. Brightening at the grin on the child's face, Celeborn asked, "This little one is but a few months older than your grandson is he not? If I recall correctly, Nólehirno will be the last elf born in Imladris. Tis fitting. You were the first and your grandson will be the last."

Nodding, Erestor began to pry the soaked braids from elfling's mouth. "Imladris is my home… my family's home. It is the only one I have ever known. It seems wrong that we are leaving, though our conversation has given it a new urgency and purpose. How do I face this, my friend? You have had many homes in these lands. How did you reconcile yourself to the need to leave them?"

"Indeed I have lived in many places, but… until I came to Lorien, I always thought of myself as an elf of Doriath. That was my birthplace and where I met my lady. When it fell, a part of me grieved the loss of an old friend and I still miss it," he confessed.

Reaching over to help distract the determined little elfling, he continued. "When we came to Lorien, we found our place again and we lived many contented years in those woods. I now consider myself a Lorien elf. Yet once my wife and friends left for the West, I grew lonely and chose to come to Imladris to be with my kith and kin."

Sighing, Celeborn admitted, "There is no easy way to leave a place that you love, a place that holds a piece of your heart, but never confuse a place with home, my dear friend. Home is where we dwell among those we love and who share our lives… the good and the bad, the sadness and joy. Home is family and friends, not the buildings that house them."

"I hear what you are saying, but… this hurts to face. I know Elrond expects me to settle the affairs of his realm and turn its running over to his heirs, but…"

Reaching over to pat the younger elf's shoulder, Celeborn interjected, "Have you not yet realized the full measure of what Elrond entrusted to you? He left you with the most important task yet remaining. He trusted the brother of his heart to see the rest of his family, those of us that could make the voyage, home. Our home waits for us across the sea in the hearts of our family and friends. It is time, my lord counselor, for you to accept this duty. The sea calls. It is time."

-----

Cast of new characters:

Lathril (S fem – Listener) is Erestor and Glaurlas youngest child. Prior to the sailing of so many of the Eldar from Imladris, she was a teacher in the school the realm sponsored. Her talent as a singer was renowned throughout Middle-earth.

Glivalen (S – honey-yellow shade) is the oldest of their four children. The most like her father, Gli is forceful and confident, yet gifted a warm and loving spirit. She and her betrothed provided the valley with endless hours of entertainment during the years of their courtship. Glaurlas finally locked the pair in the wine cellar with instructions that they would not be let out until they had either announced their engagement or decided which of them was sailing the next spring. They choose the former and married one year after arriving in Aman.

Nárion (Q - fire son) is Gilivalen's betrothed and Glorfindel's second in command.

Gelladar (S – Joy of the father) is Lathril's husband. He is Erestor's chief of staff.

Dúros (S masc – night rain) is the second of Erestor and Glaurlas's children, their oldest son. He is a warrior and fought at his adopted cousins' side during the War of the Ring. He received a serious wound at the final battle before the Black Gates and was saved by Estel and Elrohir's prompt attention after Barad-Dûr fell.

Nimdoron (White Oak) is their third child and second son. He is a librarian and works with his Uncle. His true passion is music and, like his grandfather, he 'hears' music. Since the time Lindir sailed, he has begun to compose his own compositions.

Nólehirno (Q - knowledge-finder) is the son of Lathril and Gelladar, the last elf born in Imladris.


End file.
